Natureza Humana
by Shinju Warashi
Summary: Coleção de one shots centrados na Karin. [SuiKa].
1. Aversão

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Aversão.**

Era isso o que sentia. Aflição. Amargura. Angústia. Aversão.

Quantas palavras com a letra "A", para expressar a mesma coisa.

Aflição, por saber que sua vida era um martírio.

Amargura, por não ver esperanças de um futuro alegre, ensolarado.

Angústia, por não ter um amigo para contar.

Aversão, a todos os homens existentes.

Afinal de contas, os homens só se divertiam as suas custas. Exemplo disso era Orochimaru, que conseguira abusar dela inúmeras vezes, não lhe deixando armas para se impor.

Pensou que Sasuke seria diferente. Que iria amá-la. Iria respeitá-la. Iria permanecer ao seu lado, até o fim de seus dias. Enganara-se.

Lembrou-se da conversa há poucas horas atrás, que ocasionara todos os seus pensamentos azedos:

"_Mas você não me ama, Sasuke?"_

"_Amar você, Karin? Como é tola. Pra mim você não passa de um __**brinquedo**__."_

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Ohayoo, povo XDD'**

**Eu pensava em fazer essa coleção de one-shots há um bom tempo, mas meus bloqueios mentais me impediam... **

**Bem, agora saiu!**

**Espero que gostem, e adiantando uma coisinha, o próximo tema será "Brinquedo".**

**Mas, antes que eu me esqueça...**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**desih brouillard **

(30/08/07)


	2. Brinquedo

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Brinquedo**

"_Amar você, Karin? Como é tola. Pra mim você não passa de um __**brinquedo**__."_

Agora ela percebia. Era isso o que ela era. Um brinquedo. Um mero divertimento.

Usada pelos outros, quando estes queriam atingir seus objetivos.

Mas e ela? E quanto aos objetivos dela? Usava os outros para atingi-los?

Não, não usava. Simplesmente pelo fato de não ter formulado seus próprios objetivos.

Tais pensamentos ecoavam em sua mente, e faziam com que ela tivesse uma certeza:

Era apenas mais uma ferramenta de "**conveniência"**.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Ó eu aqui de novo! (agindo feito uma anta)**

**Na verdade é algo esquisito, falar da Karin, e muitos talvez possam até criticar-me, pelo fato dela não ser uma personagem, digamos, "amigável" do mangá.**

**Mas mesmo assim, Karin continua sendo uma das minhas personagens favoritas, e não sei se já fizeram alguma avaliação psicológica da postura dela, como já fizeram com o Sasuke, mas eu acredito que ela aja de maneira que age simplesmente como uma postura de defesa contra futuras decepções, já que seu passado, bem...**

**OMG, agora que eu to vendo, minha one shots estão sendo mesmo "shots"... HIHOIAHOJAS, prometo que vou deixá-las mais longas.**

**Ah, antes que me matem a respeito de não ter havido nenhum pentelésimo de SuiKa até agora, ACALMEM-SE! Esperem os próximos capítulos!**

**Beeijão, e por favor deixem reviews.**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Poison Lee: **Também AMO SuiKa, e nunca vi fic deles em pt, portanto achei legal escrever uma XDD'.

**Wuahana: **Sim, ela é uma personagem boa para se escrever, pois dá pra encaixá-la em diversos temas.

**Kadzinha: **HIHIASHIA, continuo.

**Meygan Kaname: **WOW, consegui começar a mudar a sua opinião sobre ela? Sinto-me honrada! Como eu disse antes, ali em negrito, já fizeram uma avaliação psicológica sobre o Sasuke e sua "timidez" em relação à Sakura, e por que não avaliar um pouco a Karin?

(31/08/07)


	3. Conveniência

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Conveniência**

Era apenas mais uma ferramenta de "**conveniência"**.

Afinal, lembravam-se de sua existência quando não precisavam? Nem em sonhos.

Só recorriam a ela em última alternativa, quando não restava mais nada.

Mas ela nunca se impunha. Sempre contribuía com esse comodismo alheio.

Mas... Se impor como?

Se tentasse, era bem capaz de receber uma resposta _pior._

De Orochimaru, uma gargalhada, e o questionamento a respeito de ela estar possivelmente bêbada para afrontá-lo.

E de Sasuke, um sorrisinho, e uma pergunta como "Está de TPM?".

Certezas, incertezas... Isto só aumentava o seu **desespero.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Wee, consegui aumentar um pouqinho!**

**Tá, eu sei que não foi um aumento significativo, mas como eu ando tendo alguns bloqueios mentais, fica difícil... Mas nos temas futuros, vão ser one shots maiores... Por que eu já andei bolando mentalmente a one shot para a letra K, que vai ser Karin, e vai ser beeeem longo!**

**Pelo menos o do nome dela vai ser longo :B**

**À respeito de SuiKa, no sumário pode estar "Talvez SuiKa", mas é só o tempo de eu trocar. Vai SER SuiKa, embora não tenha aparecido nem um tiquinho ainda :B**

**Eu nem ia atualizar hoje, mas só de ver as três reviews que me mandaram, é o suficiente pra deixar qualquer um feliz e motivado a postar :B**

**Beeijos, e por favor, deixem reviews **

**desih brouillard **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo às reviews...**

**Poison Lee: **É, eu sei que as shots andam sendo curtas, mesmo, mas PROMETO aumentar! Eu também acho a Karin incompreendida, chamam ela de oferecida e talz... Mas é preciso pensar, e eu duvido que quanto ao Orochimaru... Bem, tenha sido por que ela quis. E também não me importo com o que dizem dela, o importante é gostarmos do que gostamos sem ligar pra opinião dos outros.

Ah, eu te adicionei no msn, jura que você trabalha com fan arts?

É, tua review ficou maior que o capítulo mesmo. Mas eu acho que, futuramente, os capítulos é que serão maiores.

**Meygan Kaname: **Sim, realmente é importante fazer uma avaliação do personagem, para entender seus motivos. Acho que, para o Kishimoto, criar esses personagens não deve ter sido uma tarefa fácil, sem contar que um criador de mangás e animes tem que conhecer um pouco de psicologia. exemplo vivo disso é a própria Karin. E, repetindo o que disse anteriormente, sinto-me honrada por começar a mudar sua opinião a respeito dela.

**Wuahana: **Wow, que bom que você gostou.

Sinceramente, é interessante que se faça uma definição diferente sobre bem e mal. Nos livros de Harry Potter, há um exemplo bem correto. Por exemplo, os vilões não são de todo mau, exemplo disso é Snape, que recebeu de Dumbledore uma segunda chance. E os personagens bons não agem como anjos, pois até mesmo Hermione conta mentiras!

Essa mescla de bem e mal é importante, e mesmo que estejam misturados, é fácil definir o mal e o bem, pois pessoas como Voldemort e Cia. agem seguindo seus próprios e sórdidos interesses, enquanto Dumbledore, Harry e os outros preocupam-se em realizar atos que não prejudiquem os próximos.

(01/09/07)


	4. Desespero

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Desespero**

Certezas, incertezas... Isto só aumentava o seu **desespero.**

Palavra da qual ela nem sabia ao certo seu significado.

Mas a relacionava com a falta de esperança.

Ela nem sabia se esta relação fazia sentido, mas não importava, afinal, ela não tinha tempo de ficar procurando em dicionários os significados de seus pensamentos.

Ah, esperança que lhe faltava.

Ela não conseguia fazer com que sua esperança brotasse assim como a flor que brotava no meio das pedras.

Uma vez ela ouvira dizer que a esperança era a última que morria.

Mas a sua já estava _morta_, e bem _enterrada_, por sinal.

E depois de ter sofrido tanto, ainda queriam considerá-la uma pessoa **egoísta, **por estar pensando em si mesma.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Oi, povo :B**

**Quem diria, já consegui chegar ao quarto capítulo! E eles estão aumentando aos pouquinhos! LOL, mas logo eles vão começar a ficar bem grandinhos, principalmente quando Sui-kun aparecer... Só não vou dizer quando, pois quando eu começo com spoiler, não paro mais... E não quero estragar a surpresa.**

**Posso já ter dito isto antes, mas é importante ressaltar que nenhum personagem é de todo "bom" ou de todo "mal". Sempre são uma mescla destas duas características, sendo que uma é a predominante. Karin é um exemplo vivo disso.**

**A personalidade da Karin é muito forte, e possui detalhes especiais, que devem ser considerados antes de se fazer um julgamento a seu respeito.**

**UFA, acho que acabei :B**

**Ah, e por favor, deixem reviews :B (cara pidona)**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo às reviews...**

**Kadzinha: **Você não passou despercebida não! É que quando eu tinha acabado de postar o terceiro cap, sua review apareceu. Continuo, sim. Beeijão.

**Peeh: **É, nunca tinha visto uma SuiKa em português, decidi fazer uma, aproveitando para fazer uma análise psicológica da Karin.

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **Que bom que você gostou! Continuo, sim!

**Meygan Kaname: **É, eu sei que realmente foi algo que possa se chamar de "the flash" este meu post, mas não agüentei a vontade. Além do mais, o segundo capítulo tinha sido muito curtinho, e quis postar algo mais pra vocês :B. Também acho que a Karin sofre bastante, mas espero que o Kishi-sensei faça um final feliz pra ela. E melhor ainda se esse final incluir o Suigetsu, HUAHUIA.

**Poison Lee: **WOW, você é adivinha? Sim, a letra S vai ser de Suigetsu. Eu pensei em fazer "Sasuke", mas convenhamos, Suigetsu fica muito melhor. Ah, eu amei as duas fan arts que você me mandou pelo msn, você desenha muito bem. E estou pensando em escrever uma one-shot de KakashixAnko de presente pra você. Dê uma olhadinha nos projetos no meu perfil e vai ver! E sim, a letra K vai ser grande.

**Katsura Kaori: **Sinto-me feliz em saber que você está gostando! Também acho que a Karin tem lá os seus motivos para as suas atitudes, e no fundo, no fundo, o que ela precisa é de amor mesmo. O Suigetsu talvez demore um pouquinho para aparecer, mas quando ele começar a aparecer, os capítulos vão ficar bem maiores.

(05/09/07)


	5. Egoísmo

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Egoísmo**

E depois de ter sofrido tanto, ainda queriam considerá-la uma pessoa **egoísta, **por estar pensando em si mesma.

Não, não era egoísta. Podia aparentar, mas não era.

Havia sido egoísta ao enterrar os próprios sonhos, em função da diversão dos outros? Havia sido egoísta ao sofrer constantes abusos, sem dizer uma palavra?

Será que era crime querer pensar um pouco na própria vida, e tentar esquecer um pouco a tristeza e a dor?

Então, será que era crime querer apenas sonhar? Era crime querer traçar caminhos, escolher uma meta?

E, acima de tudo, que direito aqueles ao seu redor tinham, para querer julgá-la, e considerá-la uma jovem **fútil**?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Oi gente:B**

**Wee, quinto capítulo já. Estou progredindo! (Inner: Não, criatura, você está regredindo...) Quieta, Inner! Bom, continuando, eu sei que os aumentos não tendo sido lá aquelas coisas, mas, dizendo isto pela enésima vez (Inner: Não se cansa de atestar o óbvio), esperem o Sui-kun aparecer! Eu não sei bem ao certo em que capítulo ele irá aparecer, mas vai ser logo! Acho que no da letra K ele já aparece! Quanto ao Juugo, ele não terá um papel muito destacado na fic, afinal, eu não creio que Juugo seja muito importante na vida da Karin, o que poderá ser visto no capítulo da letra I, Indiferença. **

**(olhando o texto que acabei de escrever) **

**Nussa, como eu ando piegas!**

**É, acho que terminei por hoje.**

**Beeijão, e se gostaram, por favor deixem reviews.**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Kadzinha: **Que bom que está gostando!

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **Que bom que você está gostando dos capítulos, mesmo eles sendo curtinhos. E quanto ao Suigetsu, ele logo dá as caras pela fic.

**Wuahana: **Legal que você gostou! Realmente, as pessoas pensam que a Karin é uma garota egoísta, mas nem reparam que na maior parte do tempo, ela está vivendo em função da vontade dos outros, e não da dela. Também quero que ela tenha um final feliz, e na minha fic ela vai ter :B A maioria das pessoas tem uma visão ruim da Karin, devido as atitudes dela, mas sempre é bom ver por que ela age desse jeito, pois há muitas razões por trás dos seus atos. Eu também acho SuiKa fofo, e logo, logo o Sui-kun acaba aparecendo.

**Meygan Kaname: **Que bom que consegui fazer você começar a gostar da Karin! E, realmente, os pensamentos da Karin são fortes e bem profundos mesmo, o que a destaca entre os demais personagens do time Hebi. E se Kishi-sensei for bonzinho, com certeza ele vai fazer um final feliz pra ela, e ao lado do Suigetsu, pra melhorar ainda mais. É, mas eles ainda vão ser maiores do que isso. E que bom que você gosta da minha maneira de escrever. :B

**Poison Lee: **Agora que você falou, eu estou ficando com medo da minha própria fic! HUIAHSO, brincadeira, mas eles vão ser maiores do que isso, principalmente quando ocorrerem diálogos entre os personagens. E, como disse antes, acho que à partir da letra K, ele vai aparecer. Realmente, a Karin precisa de amor, e nada melhor do que o Suigetsu para dar isso a ela. Ela realmente se destaca entre todos os personagens, e eu também não entendo porque não gostam dela. Não que eu esteja desmerecendo o Sasuke, mas Suigetsu ao lado dela é mil vezes melhor. E obrigada pela sugestão do U para única, ele vai virar título da letra U :B.

**Katsura Kaori: **WOW, é legal saber que as pessoas estão gostando mais da Karin! E, realmente, eu não sei bem ao certo quando o Sui-kun vai aparecer, mas acho que a partir da letra K, ele vai dar as caras pela fic XD. Eu também adoro ele, principalmente quando ele está junto com a Karin.

(08/09/07)


	6. Futilidade

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Futilidade**

E, acima de tudo, que direito aqueles ao seu redor tinham, para querer julgá-la, e considerá-la uma jovem **fútil**?

Como assim, fútil?

Se dependesse dela, jamais teria se entregado àqueles homens se soubesse da natureza ruim deles.

E, além do mais, sempre se preocupara, com tudo e todos, e jamais realizara um ato impensado. Exceções sejam feitas, como no caso de Sasuke, no qual a emoção falou mais alto do que a razão, mas sempre avaliava quais poderiam ser as futuras conseqüências de seus atos.

E não era do tipo de mulher a que se pudesse chamar de "dondoca".

Sempre lutara para conseguir o que desejava, quando possuíra objetivos na vida.

Embora, ao conhecer Orochimaru, tivesse parado de lutar pelo que almejava. Afinal, ele havia feitos todos os seus objetivos virarem lixo, e se perderem no passado.

Será que se tentasse novamente se impor, viraria objeto de **gozação**?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Oi gente! XD**

**Finalmente, sexto capítulo! Talvez ele tenha demorado um pouco mais que os outros, mas sabe como é, escola, cursos... Ah, e o próximo capítulo, o da letra G, provavelmente não sai antes de sexta. É que sexta eu viajarei para o Beto Carrero com a escola, em viagem de formatura, e estou em pandarecos e tendo faniquitos desde já. Eu já fui pra lá duas vezes, mas como é a primeira vez que vou com meus amigos, não tem como não se animar.**

**Ops, falei demais de mim!**

**Sei que esse capítulo não está grandinho, mas continua de pé a promessa de aumentá-los. E, agora eu já sei. Suigetsu ira MESMO aparecer realmente no capítulo da letra K, Karin. No próximo capítulo, ele vai ter seu nome citado, mas não é nada muito importante, é só por citar mesmo. **

**Acho que, por hora, é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Kadzinha: **LOL.

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **Realmente, a Karin não é má como dizem.

**Meygan Kaname: **É, tomara que eu esteja progredindo mesmo. Minha inner é má:B Que bom que você está gostando! De início, eu também não gostava muito da Karin, mas comecei a ler os mangás de novo, avaliar as atitudes delas, e talz... E decidi fazer estas one-shots como uma reflexão sobre ela XD.

**Poison Lee: **É, realmente "SuiKa" é tudibão. E, não se preocupe com o desespero dela, quando Suigetsu der as caras, ele vai "animar" ela. Sim, gostei da sugestão, e mal posso esperar pra ver sua fan art! Qualquer dia nós conversamos no msn!

**Wuahana: **Que bom que está gostando! E continuo, sim!

(12/09/07)


	7. Gozação

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Gozação**

Será que se tentasse novamente se impor, viraria objeto de **gozação**?

Ah, se tinha alguém que sabia realmente tranformá-la em um verdadeiro objeto de gozação, esse alguém era Suigetsu. Suas piadinhas infames eram cada vez mais freqüentes, e piores. Tinha horas que ela tinha vontade de esganá-lo. Mas Sasuke poderia ficar bravo se ela fizesse isso.

A verdade é que, por ser mulher, não ter um sobrenome, e nem pertencer a nenhuma linhagem sangüínea, todos a consideravam como sobra, simplesmente algo pra completar o time. Consideravam-na um objeto, que servia para satisfazer as vontades dos outros.

Um simples estorvo, às vezes, quando não precisavam dela.

A verdade é que ela queria ser considerada **humana**, e também um ser com sentimentos, desejos, sonhos, vontades, necessidades.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Que demora pra eu atualizar, não? Bom, a escola começou a exigir muito, os professores passavam cada vez mais trabalhos, eu atualizava a outra fic, e deixava essa de lado. Bem, agora vou me dedicar mais a esta!**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo diminui em vez de aumentar, mas mantenho o que disse antes: 'quando Sui-kun aparecer, os capítulos serão grandes!'.**

**HAIAHSOISH, por hoje é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Kadzinha: **HIAAHOAASJ, obrigada, continuo sim!

**Wuahana: **É... Só na esperança dos que foram prejudicados pelo tio Orochi possam um dia ser felizes, e ter o final feliz que merecem... HAIHAOAASJAOPSH.

**Poison Lee: **Obrigada pela atenção, e pelo fato que vai escrever um SuiKa pra miim . Prometo que logo você vai ganhar o seu KakaxAnko XDD'

**Hiei-and-shino: **HAIHAAOS, no problem! Obrigada por favoritar!

**Katsura Kaori: **É, embora eu tenha diminuído nesse cap! Eu também odeio o Orochimaru, se Naruto me pertencesse, ele teria sua morte há bem mais tempo!

(24/10/07)


	8. Humana

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Humana**

A verdade é que ela queria ser considerada **humana**, e também um ser com sentimentos, desejos, sonhos, vontades, necessidades.

Lógico que errava de vez em quando, mas errar era humano, não era? Bom, sempre haviam dito pra ela que era.

E cada vez mais ela desejava satisfazer suas necessidades humanas. Como queria não ser uma ninja, ter tido uma mãe que lhe acalentasse, lhe contasse estórias antes dela dormir, e durante a noite, olhasse as estrelas com ela, e a abraçasse e a cobrisse de beijos. Que cuidasse dela quando ela estivesse gripada, com febre.

Será que um dia ela teria um filha, e daria a ela tudo o que ela não teve?

Mas havia o outro lado. Será que ela queria que essa criança nascesse sem pai? Que quando ouvisse a palavra 'pai', e perguntasse para ela o que palavra significasse, ela se debulharia em lágrimas e inventaria uma mentira para essa criança sobre o pai dela?

E pôs-se a pensar, entre os homens com que ela convivia, qual seria mais apto para ser um pai?

Sasuke não. Estava só preocupado com aquela porcaria de vingança dele. Mas ele sempre falava de reconstruir o clã dele, embora ela achasse que ele não fosse escolhê-la para o cargo de Sra. Uchiha. Pelas insinuações dele, ele dava a entender que preferiria pra isso uma tal de _Sakura_.

Juugo? Não, por Juugo não sentia nada, apenas **indiferença. **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Nossa, nesse capítulo eu cresci. HAIAHAOAAOS, como vocês podem ver, eu até coloquei uma insinuação de SasuSaku aqui na fic. Sim, eu gosto de SasuSaku. E quanto a parte da Karin com uma possível filha, isso até me deu uma idéia pra um possível fic SuiKa falando sobre gravidez. Eu sei que o tema já é bem batido, mas garanto que não ficará algo repetitivo. **

**Bom, quando Sui-kun aparecer, haverá vários diálogos, briguinhas entre os dois, garanto que vai ser engraçado!**

**HAIAHSOISH, por hoje é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Kadzinha: **Sim, eu realmente pensei por esse lado mesmo. Nenhuma pessoa nasce má, e sim a sociedade a corrompe.

**nanetys: **Jura que eu fiz você gostar da Karin? Nossa, sinto-me feliz em conseguir isso :D'.

**uchiha maH': **HAIAHASOH, obrigada. Eu também não gosto da parte dela dar em cima do Sasuke, mas espero que ela fique com o Suigetsu :D'.

**Poison Lee: **Sim, o objetivo da fic é mesmo refletir :D'. Ah, e sua KakaxAnko já foi começada, o título vai ser "Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis". E eu vou correndo ler "começou com uma missão" :D.

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **E logo vai ter SuiKa, prometo.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **HAOAHSOSJ, que bom que gostou!

**Hiei-and-shino: **LOL, quero sim, se você quiser me dar :DDD'. E eu vou escrever mais SuiKa's.

(31/10/07)


	9. Indiferença

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DESCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Indiferença**

Juugo? Não, por Juugo não sentia nada, apenas **indiferença. **

Não era amiga de Juugo. Mas, tampouco era inimiga dele. Convivia com ele normalmente. A vida de um não dependia da do outro. Ele era mais uma pessoa na sua vida. Um colega.

Pra ela, não fazia diferença se Juugo estava ou não junto dela, pois ele não era um pessoa que faria falta pra ela se morresse ou fosse embora, algo do tipo.

Era diferente de Sasuke, pelo qual sentia uma queda. E de Suigetsu, que ela odiava até não poder mais.

"_Ódio e amor são sentimentos bem próximos, Karin."_

Quem havia dito isso a ela, mesmo? Ah, ela lembrava. Kabuto. Quando Kabuto não ocupava seu tempo com algo que prestasse, ou não estava tendo festinhas particulares com Orochimaru, estava dando essas lições de moral pra ela. Como se ela precisasse disso. Já entendia muito bem sobre natureza humana, principalmente em se tratando de sofrimento.

Mas até agora, ela não tinha pensado em Suigetsu sob este prisma. Realmente, Suigetsu não era meigo, querido e romântico com ela, mas realmente notava coisas que Sasuke, por exemplo, não notava. Desde o seu cabelo despenteado e ressequido, e diversas vezes mencionara algo à respeito das coxas dela, que a fizera quase matá-lo numa ofensiva à base do tabefe.

Às vezes se perguntava se Suigetsu também a considerava um peça de um **jogo**.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Esse quase alcançou o tamanho do outro, não? Eu disse que eles iam crescer, haha! E estou cumprindo a promessa, fufufu! Gomen a demora, eu tava com uns probleminhas com upload de arquivo aqui no fanfiction, mas já resolvi . **

**Caham, e atenção, no próximo capítulo, Suigetsu aparece, viu?**

**Bem, por hora é só, e prometo atualizar mais rápido .**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Poison Lee: **No próximo capítulo Sui-kun aparece! HOHO', eu também amo muuuuuito KakaxAnko, e estou adorando a sua nova fic . Eu estava vendo seu orkut... Você tem uma fanzine?

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **HAOASH, como eu disse ali em cima, Sui-kun aparece no próximo capítulo .

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **LOL, obrigada . Continuo, siiim.

**Hiei-and-shino: **JSOSHOI, eu gosto de SasuSaku, mas também gosto de SaiSaku. AMO ver os dois se provocando.

**nanetys: **Como eu disse, eles estão aumentando aos poucos .

(07/11/07)


	10. Jogo

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DESCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Jogo**

Às vezes se perguntava se Suigetsu também a considerava um peça de um **jogo**.

Ela achava que não. Suigetsu, para ela, era um completo palerma. Vangloriou-se mentalmente por ter tido a idéia de se trancar naquele quarto, escondida dele, para não ter que aturar gracinhas.

Trancar? Não, agora ela lembrava. Apenas tinha encostado a porta. Decidiu ir trancar a porta, por precaução, pois sabia que alguém poderia entrar ali.

"AAAAAH, KARIN! Você está aí!" – berrou uma voz muito conhecida do lado de fora. Ah, ela mataria o indivíduo com pontapés, se ele entrasse no quarto.

Suigetsu entrou no quarto, saltitando, carregando sua kaatana. Jogou a kaatana num canto, e sentou-se na cama.

"Você não está com fome? Todo mundo já jantou." – perguntou ele, rindo.

"Ah, vá se catar. Eu vou jantar na hora em que eu quiser." – ela retrucou, raivosa.

"Oh, mil perdões, biba. Esqueci que você tinha brigado com o _seu_ 'Sasuke' e estava de mau-humor." – Suigetsu disse, caçoando.

Karin jogou um travesseiro com força na cara dele, e depois, o cobertor.

"Ei! O que você está fazendo, sua anta?" – berrou ele, bravo.

"Desculpe. Eu me estressei." – respondeu ela, rindo, e jogou-se na cama. Suigetsu se jogou em cima dela, e começou a bater com o travesseiro na cabeça da garota.

"Você sabe que eu tenho gosto por vingança. Vou deixar sua cara roxa de tanta travesseirada!" – empolgou-se Suigetsu, batendo mais e mais com o travesseiro na cara de Karin, enquanto esta apenas ria.

E ela obrigou-se a admitir: havia vezes em que ela realmente gostava de Suigetsu. Ele era engraçado, e em conseqüência disso, fazia ela rir junto com ele, por várias bobagens. Ela adorava quando ele tirava sarro de Juugo, e tinha vezes que ele falava coisas tão indecentes, que ela tinha que se segurar para não rolar no chão de tanto rir.

E tinha vezes que ele talvez aparentava ser carinhoso (?!!), e ficava mexendo no cabelo dela. Ele gostava de penteá-los. Depois que ela tomava banho, ele a cercava e começava a desembaraçar os cabelos dela com um pente de madeira que ela tinha.

Por vezes faziam guerras de cócegas, e rolavam na grama como duas crianças, e os cabelos dos dois ficavam em um estado lastimável, e as roupas todas amarrotadas.

E ele não a censurava por nada disso, ao contrário do que faria se visse Juugo saltitando pelos bosques, e rolando no chão. Porque entre eles havia nascido uma espécie de camaradagem, dessas que as pessoas se entendem com um simples olhar, um simples gesto, uma simples risada. E ela agradeceu por ter Suigetsu junto dela.

Pois junto dele, ela podia deixar sua postura mandona e rígida de lado. Podia ser apenas **Karin.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Finalmente Suigetsu resolveu aparecer, né não? HAOIAHSU, só agora o efeito do chá de sumiço que ele tinha tomado passou, fufufu.**

**E o capítulo até que cresceu também! Cumpri a promessa, HAHA'! Eu, pessoalmente, gostei desse capítulo . E eu penso que o próximo capítulo vai ser grande, pois meus rascunhos no papel (coisa que eu geralmente não faço.) já têm o tamanho de uma folha (grande, de caderno universitário).**

**Bem, e realmente, mil desculpas pela demora. Eu pretendia postar a fic antes do feriado, mas passei o feriado na casa da minha prima, e lá tem pc, mas não tem internet.**

**Acho que por hoje é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **Sim, esses guris de hoje em dia são mó tarados, kkk. É, cedo ou tarde, Kishimoto terá que colocar romance no mangá (e no anime :D'). Acho que a cena que eu mais amei, de todas as do anime, foi a NejiTen, do Shippuuden 14.

**nanetys: **HAOAHSOI, a medida que a fic for avançando, vai ter romance sim .

**Kadzinha: **LOL, tu gosta de KakaxAnko também?

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **É, finalmente!

**Hiei-and-shino: **éé, Karin fica mil vezes melhor com Suigetsu do que com o Sasuke. Bem, eu também tenho uns gostos esquisitos (adora SasoDei.).

**Peeh: **Jura? Nossa, sinto-me muito feliz em saber que você está curtindo .

**Kikyou Elric: **É, a Karin realmente não chama muito a atenção, por não ser uma personagem... irritante, como a Sakura. Com a Tenten, é a mesma coisa. (adora a Tenten.) Que bom que está gostando!

**Katsura Kaori: **É, realmente, o oposto do amor não é o ódio, e sim a indiferença. E, olhe que coisa ótima, Sui-kun apareceu antes da letra k!

(20/11/07)


	11. Karin

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DESCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Karin**

Pois junto dele, ela podia deixar sua postura mandona e rígida de lado. Podia ser apenas **Karin.**

Mas quem era Karin? Karin, a princípio, era apenas um nome. Um nome de uma kunoichi, do time de Sasuke Uchiha. Mas como todos sabemos, sempre há muita coisa por trás de um nome.

Um nome pode falar muito a respeito de uma pessoa. Sempre há aqueles que odeiam o próprio nome, mas também aqueles a quem o nome combina perfeitamente com a personalidade. Karin era um misto disso.

Não gostava de seu nome, por ser um nome diferente, mas também gostava dele porque, ao contrário de nomes comuns como Sakura, seu nome era raro entre as garotas de sua idade, e assim, ela era exclusiva no quesito nome.

Mas era não exclusiva apenas com seu nome. Tinha uma personalidade forte, marcante, como aqueles que imprimem sua marca pessoal no seu espaço. Karin tinha uma personalidade interessante. Ao mesmo tempo em que era mandona com Suigetsu, era uma frouxa com Sasuke.

Ela simplesmente não entendia. Não entendia como era tão falsa com Sasuke, e deixava a máscara cair completamente com Suigetsu. Não entendia como com Sasuke, ela mantinha uma pose de mulher submissa, obediente, que aceitava ser um brinquedinho de um homem.

Quando estava com Suigetsu, ela ria. Ela sentia-se feliz. Brincava de coisas idiotas com Suigetsu, desabafava com ele... Não era bem desabafar, era mais dar uns berros de TPM, mas ela já considerava como alguma coisa.

Talvez, pensou ela, fosse a personalidade um tanto misteriosa de Sasuke que a fizesse agir assim. Sentia que devia obediência ao seu líder.

O que ela considerava ainda mais bizarro era que Suigetsu sempre dizia que Sasuke não era o **líder. **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Nossa, demorei pra postar, não?**

**Fim de ano é uma droga, tive formaturas, festas em família, agüentar primos e meu irmão me atazanando em casa... Mas agora, como as aulas vão começar, eu vou deixar de moleza, e voltar a ter posts com mais regularidade.**

**O capítulo foi reduzido um pouco, pois, no rascunho, senti que repetia a mesma idéia demais. E o final, eu reescrevi. Espero que gostem.**

**Acho que por hoje é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Kadzinha: **Nuss, KakaxAnko é um casal ótimo. Tanto que eu vou dar uma fic KakaxAnko de presente pra Poison Lee. KakaxAnko é um zilhão de vezes melhor do que os outros casais bizarros que fazem com o Kakashi, do tipo KakaxTsu ou KakaxSaku (quase vomitei com uma fanart KakaxSaku esses dias...). E que bom que gostou da guerra de travesseiros!

**Hiei-and-shino: **Eu disse que era um gosto estranho, LOL. Tudo bem que minhas amigas QUASE me fuzilam com os olhos quando eu digo que gosto de SaiSaku mais do que SasuSaku, mas eu supero, LOL. Sasori e Kankurou é legal. Tipo, os dois tem gostos "parecidos". Continuo, sim!

**nanetys: **LOL, gostos estranhos dominam. Teve um tempo em que eu gostava de Itachi e Kisame (sou maluca, eu sei), mas agora eu gosto mais de Pein e Konan do que Itachi e Kisame.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Claro, que eu vou fazê-lo provocar a Karin de vez em quando, mas, bem, os dois são amigos, e panz... E toda provocação tem que ter um _objetivo. _

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **LOL, que bom que gostou! Foi bem por esse motivo que eu resolvi escrever essa fic de SuiKa: a falta de fics SuiKa em português!

**Poison Lee: **É, mas estamos empatadas! Tipo, eu também demorei a comentar na sua fic. Fazer o quê, esqueço de tomar o memoril... E que bom que você gostou do capítulo! A sua KakaxAnko está empacada, ainda mais agora, que eu comecei a rascunhar Windy Days. Mas espero que assim que eu terminar minha outra fic UA, eu me dedicarei a sua KakaxAnko.

**Katsura Kaori: **É, mas desta vez, você não foi a última a mandar a review! Sim, Suigetsu é tão engraçado quanto chato, e, com certeza, há momentos em que ele se torne uma pessoa agradável de se conviver. E então? O capítulo da letra K não foi tão grande, mas correspondeu ao que você esperava?

**Peeh: **Sim, e como esses personagens não aparecem de maneira muito destacada, tornam mais aberto o espaço imaginativo que podemos aplicar a eles. Bom, eu pensava em colocar SaiSaku, com a Karin falando sobre o ponto de vista de Sasuke a respeito do Sai e da Sakura (nossa, quanta coisa junta!). Cara, eu gostava de Sasuke e Sakura, mas depois que o Sai surgiu, SasuSaku tem me dado nos nervos, apesar de eu usar esse casal em fics UA, é mais fácil de encaixá-los, na minha opinião.

**Nanase Kei: **Eu não gosto muito da tietagem da Karin com o Sasuke, mas adoro quando ela briga com o Suigetsu. Eu também me diverti muito quando imaginei colocar aquele toque OroKabu "discretamente" no meio do capítulo, mas eu realmente acho que Orochimaru e Kabuto devem ter coisas desse tipo :D'

(29/01/07)


	12. Liderança

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Liderança**

O que ela considerava ainda mais bizarro era que Suigetsu sempre dizia que Sasuke não era o **líder.**

Ela sempre julgara que Suigetsu se referia à Hebi, e considerava Sasuke indigno de liderar o grupo. Mas naquele momento, ela entendia o real significado e a real intenção da afirmação de Suigetsu.

Ao dizer _"Você não é o líder.", _Suigetsu afirmava algo além, muito além do que o grupo que os três e Juugo formavam. Com aquelas cinco palavras, Suigetsu afirmava que Sasuke podia até ser o líder da Hebi, mas não era o líder da vida de Suigetsu. E, portanto, sua petulância em querer comandar os atos de Suigetsu jamais daria resultado, pois o líder de sua vida era ele mesmo.

E, a partir daquele dia, ela decidiu aprender com Suigetsu.

Não que Suigetsu quisesse lhe ensinar alguma coisa. Na verdade, ele nunca demonstrara o menor sinal de querer bancar o professor. Iria aprender com suas atitudes, suas certezas, seus _sonhos._

Podia não dar o menor resultado, mas se Suigetsu conseguia se impor, a fazer os outros respeitarem sua vontade, ela também podia.

Embora realmente não desejasse se rebelar de uma maneira idiota, como Suigetsu fazia, ao se entupir de **melancias. **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Gostaram? Odiaram? Boom, espero que tenham gostado. (é, não sou naaaada esperançosa, e nem irônica, LOL).**

**Beeem, não tenho muito a dizer sobre este capítulo, mas sobre liderança, é realmente isso que eu penso que se passa na cabeça do Suigetsu. **

**E o próximo capítulo, como vocês deduziram, eu acho, vai se chamar Melancia. Bom, vocês entender o porque de melancia, tenho certeza! Se eu receber reviews, posso postar amanhã (sábado), ou então até domingo, de tanta empolgação que estou pra escrevê-lo. Bem, a Poison Lee sabe por que, mas eu não vou contar, se não estrago a surpresa! **

**Acho que por hoje é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Poison Lee: **É, eu teria mandado o Sasuke pra esse lugar também. Assim a Karin teria mais... tempo (?) pro Suigetsu. Bem, Windy Days ta em andamento, mas estou tendo alguns avanços, principalmente no quesito enredo, sabe? Sobre o Cherry que você falou, no msn... Me deu uma idéia... Talvez o nome da fada possa ser Cherry Midnight. Eu já tinha te falado que o nome da sua KakaxAnko vai ser "Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis"? Se falei, ignore, eu tenho memória de peixe, mesmo.

**Loli.Potter: **Que bom que você gostou! E espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Peeh: **É, a idéia é SaiSaku porque realmente eu acho que este é um casal bom, apesar de muitos terem esperanças quanto a SasuSaku. Realmente, o Naruto é a única pessoa realmente, como possa dizer, verdadeira, sem ter medo do que os outros possam pensar! E é isso o que o torna uma pessoa especial, eu acho.

**Meygan Kaname: **Não vou responder suas reviews individualmente, mas sinto-me feliz por saber que você tenha gostado dos capítulos. A Karin é uma personagem interessante, que nos faz refletir, muitas vezes, até sobre os outros personagens de Naruto, e no meu caso, até sobre mim mesma. Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Hiei-and-shino: **É o que digo a elas, mas elas teimam que SasuSaku é perfeito, e acham que Sasuke é um príncipe encantando. A imaginação delas faz maravilhas agridoces, tenha certeza disso. Segundo uma entrevista que o Kishimoto deu (nem sei se é verdade, uma amiga minha, fã de NejiTen, não as que amam SasuSaku, me disse) que o Naruto não ia ficar com a Sakura. Então, sei lá, eu realmente preferia que ela ficasse com o Sai. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e se quiser conversar, sei lá, pode me adicionar no msn, meu msn está no meu profile :D'

**Yuki Blackwell: **Realmente, eu acho que SuiKa é um casal bom de se trabalhar, porque o espaço de imaginação é bem amplo pra eles. É um dos meus casais preferidos, seria bom que as pessoas escrevessem fics sobre eles. Que bom que gostou da fic!

**Brunotop Wealey: **É, realmente, aumentar os capítulos tem sido um "desafio" pra mim, mas eu arrisco algumas tentativas. Que bom que gostou da fic, mesmo com os capítulos pequenos.

**Srta Abracadabra: **Aaaah, eu também adoro o Suigetsu. JAOASH, eu também tenho uma mania de colocar bastante emoticons em textos, principalmente no msn!

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **É, eu tenho tentando aumentar eles, mas sem repetir as idéias e reflexões. E posto mais, sim :D'

**Nanase Kei: **É, procurei descrever a Karin de uma maneira que não a colocasse como "santa, perfeita", mas também não como uma pessoa "belicosa", entende? HAOAHAOSHSOASSH, a relação entre Suigetsu e Sasuke é interessante e bem "agradável" (não encontrei outra palavra adequada) para se escrever.

(15/02/08)


	13. Melancia

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DESCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Melancia**

Embora realmente não desejasse se rebelar de uma maneira idiota, como Suigetsu fazia, ao se entupir de **melancias. **

Olhou para Suigetsu, sentado num canto, comendo uma fatia de melancia, como se achasse que nunca mais poderia comer melancias na vida.

- Suigetsu, porque você gosta tanto de melancias? – perguntou ela, sem conter a curiosidade.

- Talvez porque elas sejam bastante semelhantes a mim. – respondeu Suigetsu, estranhando o interesse repentino de Karin pelas melancias. Boa parte das melancias é água, assim como eu. Quando olho para as melancias, lembro de você, também.

- Não vejo nenhum motivo pra isso. – disse Karin, indiferente. – Aposto que elas não tem um sabor bom, nem sei porque gosta delas.

Suigetsu colocou um pedaço de melancia na mão dela, depois de ter tirado as sementes. Ela comeu, mas não disse nada. Suigetsu deu uma risadinha, e disse:

- Suika quer dizer melancia. Suika, são nossos nomes juntos. Suika é bom, não é?

Karin não respondeu. Nem se quisesse responder, não poderia, já que seus lábios estavam ocupados com outra atividade mais divertida e interessante. Fora pega de surpresa por um beijo de Suigetsu. E pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se feliz ao beijar ao alguém. Porque sentiu que o beijo de Suigetsu não estava sendo vazio como os de Sasuke. Era um beijo com sentimento. E foi obrigada a admitir: Suika era _muito _bom.

Depois que haviam parado de se beijar, Suigetsu voltou novamente sua atenção para a melancia que estava comendo, e disse:

- Sabe, Suika é meu sabor favorito.

E Karin refletiu, pensando na maneira com que ela e Suigetsu agiam, o quanto ele a divertia, e fazia sorrir nos momentos de raiva e mágoa, e o tempo com que ele poderia ter levado, juntando as letras dos nomes dos dois, até chegar à palavra "Suika". E descobriu que, por mais que tentasse, não iria conseguir parar de pensar nele.

- É o **nosso **sabor favorito, Suigetsu. – disse Karin, sorrindo de maneira sincera.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**AOAJSOSHSOSHSOAS, fiiinaaaalmente, uma ação concreta da parte desses dois! Agora deu pra entender a minha empolgação pra escrever esse capítulo, não é? HAOAHSOSH, a única que sabia o que ia acontecer, era a Poison, LOL.**

**AOAAASOSH, acho que agora deu pra perceber porque o capítulo se chamou melancia, não? Afinal, Suika Melancia 8D'.**

**HAOAHSOS, digam se gostaram ou não, eu acho que não tenho muita habilidade para escrever beijos.**

**Eu ia postar domingo, mas por culpa da tarefa de matemática (46 questões, no domingo, só tinha feito 10), não pude postar antes. Mas pelo menos não demorei meeeses, haha.**

**Atenção, próximo capítulo, possivelmente terá alguma insinuação de SaixSaku. **

**Acho que por hoje é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Poison Lee: **Eu te disse que tinha memória de peixinho dourado, haha! HAOASHO, gostou do beeijo? Espero que ele esteja ao nível das suas espectativas, já que eu disse que tava super empolgada! Hum, já achou sua câmera? (é, ainda não esqueci o assunto da câmera perdida –q)

**Brunotop Wealey: **HAOAHAOSH, que nada, eu nunca me importo se as pessoas falam bastante 8D'. A Karin é uma das minhas personagens favoritas, perdendo apenas para a Tenten (nos meus gostos). E, realmente, a Karin é uma personagem ótima, com seus defeitos, mas também com suas qualidades.

**Yuki Blackwell: **Bom, por não ser um personagem "principal" como Sasuke, Suigetsu permite uma fic com um espaço de imaginação mais amplo, mas é um pouco complicado fazer com que as atitudes dele não fujam da realidade .

**Loli.Potter: **HAOAHSOSH, parece que boa parte das pessoas não gosta do Sasuke, haha!

**Hiei-and-shino: **SuiKa às vezes é difícil de escrever, mas pra mim, parece que flui mais facilmente, nem sei porque. Adorei ter conversado contigo no msn 8D'.

**Wuahana: **Nyaa, sem problemas 8D'. Realmente, é isso o que penso, que o Sasuke pode até mandar no "grupo", mas não na vida particular de cada um.

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **Bom, finalmente eu coloquei diálogo e romance entre os dois. Você gostoou? -'

**Srta Abacadabra: **HAOAHAOAS, Sasuke deve ter apelidos bem "escabrosos". Acho que chama-lo de emo ou gay deve ser fichinha perto de outros apelidos que existem por aí.

**Meygan Kaname: **Sim, foi isso o que pensei, justamente porque diariamente, todos aprendemos alguma coisa com alguém a nossa volta, mesmo sem perceber. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado deste.

**Nanase Kei: **É, realmente, Suigetsu poderia fazer belas mudanças em Karin, com o jeito espontâneo e um tanto independente dele.

(21/02/08)


	14. Nosso

SUMÁRIO: Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DESCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Nosso**

- É o **nosso **sabor favorito, Suigetsu. – disse Karin, sorrindo de maneira sincera.

"**Nosso**: _**Pronome possessivo**_, _"Pertencente a, ou próprio de, ou sentido, experimentado por nós; Que gozamos ou desfrutamos como se nos pertencesse, se fosse propriedade nossa; Que nos serve, nos convém, nos interessa; Que nos é devido; que nos cabe ou nos toca; Preferido por nós; da nossa predileção; Dedicado ou reservado a nós; Da nossa amizade; do nosso afeto; que nos é caro; querido por nós; Aquilo que _**nos pertence**." – leu Karin em voz alta, num dicionário(1) velho que encontrara jogado num canto, provavelmente deixado lá pelo antigo ocupante daquele lugar.

Karin sorriu. Desde que nascera, nunca pudera compartilhar coisas boas, com ninguém. Não tivera uma mãe, ou um pais, irmãos, parentes, que pudessem encorajá-la a lutar por objetivos, parabenizá-la por conquistas. E desde que encontrara Orochimaru, as coisas só pioraram. Não teve um momento de alegria com ele. Nada de que pudesse orgulhar-se de lembrar.

Nem ao menos Sasuke, que ela esperava um dia que compartilhasse do mesmo sentimento que ela, parecia colaborar.

Mas Suigetsu... Suigetsu, pensou ela, era diferente. Com Suigetsu, era compartilhara coisas boas. Risadas, fofocas, segredos... Era certo que Suigetsu sabia de muitos de seus "podres", mas era o único com que ela podia se abrir à vontade, contar suas preocupações. Suigetsu entendia. Sempre entendia. Ela não sabia como, mas ele sempre sabia a frase certa para dizer, e aconselhá-la.

Ela tinha certeza, que ela, para Suigetsu, com certeza era um livro aberto. Que só de olhá-la, o garoto poderia saber suas emoções, fossem tristezas, alegrias, medos...

Mas parecia-lhe que Suigetsu também era um livro aberto pra ela... Havia começado a entendê-lo só de olhá-lo, saber se não se sentia bem.

Karin sorriu. Os dois haviam chegado ao ponto em que palavras eram desnecessárias. Em que podiam se ouvir com o silêncio. Entendiam-se com **olhares**, afinal de contas, _os olhos são as janelas da alma._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**1 – **Eu pesquisei pela definição da palavra "nosso", no Dicionário Aurélio.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Quatro meses depois de ter postado o capítulo "Melancia", eu apareço por aqui... Pois é, só sendo eu, pra conseguir essas proezas, mesmo, haha!**

**Bom, vou usar a velha e simples desculpa de sempre: colégio, xadrez, animes, e um projeto pra cosplay de Rukia (Bleach), criação de um conto (Windy Days), um animefic (Wizards' Round Table)...**

**Se alguém se interessar por Windy Days ou Wizards' Round Table, eu vou estar colocando informações no meu perfil aqui no , pra vocês saberem o que é, e afins.**

**Sem muita coisa pra dizer sobre esse capítulo, só que ele fluiu de maneira bem rápida, foi simples de escrever, LOL.**

**Acho que por hoje é só.**

**Beijão, e se gostaram, por favor, deixem reviews. (cara pidona do gato do Shrek)**

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Brunotop Wealey: **Pois é, Suika significa melancia, sim. Acho que o Kishimoto criou o Suigetsu e a Karin de caso pensando, já... Ele pensa que ninguém desconfia, mas o fato é que ele TEM que deixar os dois juntos no final, LOL. Obrigada por favoritar a fic!

**Demetria Blackwell: **HAOAHASOSSH, pois é, nada como um Suigetsu espontâneo pra amolecer o coração da Karin, haha! Pois é, quem sabe o Deidara não acabe fazendo uma participação especial na fic, explodindo o Sasuke, LOOOL.

**Meygan Kaname: **Pois é, é engraçado esse povo dos animes amar melancia... Eu também não gosto de melancia... Exceção, é claro, quando melancia é combinação de Suigetsu e Karin, HAHA. Nesse capítulo não consegui encaixar, mas no próximo, com certeza eu vou colocar a insinuação SaixSaku, segundo um pensamento do Sasuke.

**Loli.Potter: **É, eu também não concordo com o tratamento que a Karin recebe nas fics... Eu acho que a Karin não é uma simples personagem, uma "vadia", mas sim uma personagem complexa, que deve ser analisada a cada instante, para que se possa ter um conceito completo sobre ela -'

**kahh-chan: **Que bom que gostou da fic, e espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Hiei-and-shino: **HAOAHSOSH, que bom que gostou! SuiKa é tudo de bom, com certeza, LOOL.

**Srta Abracadabra: **HAOAHSOASSHASOSH, aaaw, que bom que tu gostou --'

**Wuahana: **A primeira vista, parece meio estranho mesmo, não sei, quase ninguém sabe que Suika significa melancia em nihongo, LOOOL. Mas com certeza, combina muito com os dois.

**syncahlu: **LOOOL, que bom que você gostou! Claro, eu posso dar dicas sim -'. Se quiser conversar, é só me adicionar no msn, que está no meu perfil do , que eu terei a maior alegria em ajudar!

**Nanase Kei: **Pois é, eu racheia cabeça pra fazer o capítulo anterior. Não queria que ficasse muito meloso, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria que ficasse muito sério, LOL.

**Lady Murder: **Sim, o Suigetsu é mil vezes melhor que o Sasuke, LOL. HAOASHOSH, eu continuo, sim -'

**aninhaxDD: **HAOAHAOASHS, que bom que gostou! LOL, prometo atualizar com mais freqüência!

**Uchiha Sak-chan: **LOL, continuo, sim!

**Saki Shirosaki: **HAOAHSOSHS, continuo, que bom que gostou


	15. Olhares

SUMÁRIO: Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DESCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Olhares**

Karin sorriu. Os dois haviam chegado ao ponto em que palavras eram desnecessárias. Em que podiam se ouvir com o silêncio. Entendiam-se com **olhares**, afinal de contas, _os olhos são as janelas da alma._

Assim como os olhos fazem com que nosso íntimo seja visto pelos outros, fazem com que possamos ver o íntimo dos outros também. O único problema, talvez, é que não podemos ver o nosso. Ver o que os outros estão vendo ao nos observarem.

"Deve ser um dos tabus desse negócio" – pensou Karin. – "Poder ver tudo o que nos interessa, nos outros, mas não saber o que os outros estão vendo, e se isso lhes agrada".

Um olhar pode dizer muita coisa. "Às vezes, ao encarar alguém que nos observa, observar o seu olhar, podemos dizer o que pensava.", Karin costumava repetir para si mesma. "Saber se é um olhar de amor, desprezo, raiva, alegria, compaixão".

E ela entendia disso muito bem. Sabia, naquele momento, que todos os olhares de Sasuke eram de desprezo... Um misto de desejo e desprezo... Desejo, apenas para satisfazer suas necessidades. Uma vez, ouvira Kabuto comentar que Sasuke olhava de uma maneira diferente para uma tal de _Sakura_, que era companheira de time dele. E outra vez, ouvira Suigetsu comentar com Juugo que Sasuke parecia irritado. Vira o antigo time numa missão. Com "um substituto ridículo", que pelo que entendera, se chamava Sai. Estava irritado porque vira os olhares apaixonados que Sakura por vezes lançava a Sai, e Sai os correspondia, com alguns sorrisos.

"Quem dera meus olhares fossem correspondidos" – disse Karin, esquecendo-se de que não estava sozinha naquele cômodo.

"Eles são. Eu os correspondo". – disse Suigetsu, tranqüilamente, enquanto Karin ficava mais confusa. – "Agora você compreende o significado verdadeiro de _Suika_? Vê, se só escrevermos _sui_, teremos algo um tanto sem nexo. E se escrevermos só _ka, _teremos só flor. Precisamos das duas partes para conseguirmos Suika. Um olhar precisa de alguém que o receba, e o corresponda."

"E...?" – perguntou Karin, como se quisesse que Suigetsu concluísse o pensamento.

"Eu preciso de você, se não, não sou completo."

Karin sorriu. Um sorriso correspondido por Suigetsu com um beijo na bochecha dela. Simplesmente não acreditava que Suika, uma simples **palavra**, pudesse fazer toda a diferença.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**WOW, não demorei tanto pra atualizar, não é mesmo? Ainda bem que esse capítulo saiu facilmente, e não me enrolei tanto pra escrever. Sei lá, deve ser pelo fato de eu querer fazer com que esses dois se entendam de uma vez, eu acho.**

**Nem tenho muita coisa pra dizer agora, só espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, e mandem reviews. (que é? eu tenho que vender meu peixe, não tenho?)**

**AH SIM, gente, eu to mudando meu nick pra "Shinju Warashi". Mas continuo sendo eu aqui, a mesma dona da conta, enfim, é só mudança de nick mesmo, porque eu acho que meu nick, "desih brouillard", está muito idiota. Enfim, eu tenho meus motivos (toscos, por sinal).**

**Por hoje é só.**

**Kisu, **_Shinju Warashi_**.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Lady Murder: **Sério? Você não sabe como eu fico com meu "ego" inflado quando escuto as pessoas dizerem que passaram a gostar de SuiKa por causa da minha fic! É, eu sou bem orgulhosa, mesmo! Você também escreve super bem, prova disso é a SuiKa que você escreveu! Nossa, que engraçado, a review número 100 foi sua!

**Demetria Blackwell: **Com certeza, o Kishimoto-sensei planejou muito esses dois. Sabe, eles combinam tão bem, e até no nome! Ah, o Deidara disse que doações de bombas e TNT são bem-vindas, "CAMPANHA: _VAMOS EXPLODIR O SASUKE, AEAEAE"_.

**Hiei-and-shino: **AW, que bom que tu gostou! Quando der certo, tenho que conversar com você no msn, faz um tempão que nós não conversamos!

**Poison Lee: **Pois é, Suika é o sabor deles, e não tem quem possa contrariar isso. Suigetsu é muito melhor pra Karin, melhor que o Sasuke. Eu também estou super ansiosa pra ler DarK LovE StorieS, você sabe que eu quase me mato de tanta ansiedade! Eu tô acelerando Windy Days, só por saber que pelo menos uma leitora garantida eu já tenho! Viu? Dessa vez não demorei pra atualizar!

**Loli.Potter: **É isso que eu acho ridículo, todo mundo avacalhando com a Karin, pro Sasuke se dar bem com a Sakura, e no fim, a Karin que fica com fama de vadia e coisa que o valha.

**Brunotop Wealey: **Pois é, só demorei mais pra postar minha outra fic: lá, a demora foi de **SEIS **meses. E olha que eu nem comecei a fazer o cosplay, era só o projeto de cosplay ainda. E estou querendo fazer mais outro cosplay, de Ame-Warashi, de XXXHOLiC. O Kishimoto com certeza quer fazer suspense... Mas eu só espero que ele deixe o Suigetsu e Karin juntos, nem que seja só no fim!

**Saki Shirosaki: **HAOAHSOSAHS, eu não gosto muito de SasuKa, mas respeito o seu gosto. Melldells, começa a fic com a Saki logo, plizuu!

**megumeanne.: **LOL, que bom que você mudou um pouco seu conceito sobre a Karin. Continuo, sim, LOL.

**Srta Abracadabra: **É MUITO ÓBVIO MESMO! Ta, não é óbvio estilo "faixas com mensagem", mas é fácil de perceber. O Kishimoto tem que deixar os dois juntos, se não eu morro! Ah, pode ter certeza que eu vou ler a sua fic, adoro ler mais e mais fics SuiKa!

(14/06/08)


	16. Palavras

SUMÁRIO: Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin

**coisaSUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DESCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Palavras**

Karin sorriu. Um sorriso correspondido por Suigetsu com um beijo na bochecha dela. Simplesmente não acreditava que Suika, uma simples **palavra**, pudesse fazer toda a diferença.

Palavras são coisas vivas(1). Palavras podem fazer muita diferença, sim. Um elogio pode mudar a vida de uma pessoa que está prestes a cometer um suicídio. Uma ofensa pode acabar com toda a auto-estima e até mesmo a reputação de uma pessoa. Por isso que é preciso cuidado com as palavras.

Karin sabia muito bem disso. Só não entendia como Suigetsu não fora afetado com todas as ofensas que lhe dissera até aquele dia.

- Um pedaço de _Suika_ por seus pensamentos. – disse Suigetsu, com um leve interesse.

- Você não se ofendeu nunca com as coisas ruins que eu lhe dizia? – perguntou Karin, com uma leve preocupação. Engraçado como tudo parecia leve naquele dia.

- Pra falar a verdade, não. – Suigetsu respondeu, com um risinho. – Era só olhar nos seus olhos, e ver que tudo era mentira. Que por trás daquela garota mandona e chata, estava uma garota que precisava de amor. Só isso.

- Já que você consegue avaliar tão bem os outros, o que diz do Sasuke? – perguntou Karin.

- Sasuke? – espantou-se Suigetsu – Bom, Sasuke é uma pessoa vingativa, rancorosa. O pior é que ele nem percebe que o ódio está corroendo-o por dentro. Tamanha é a ganância dele, a vontade de ter poder, ser melhor que todos, que ele perderá tudo. A ganância será a ruína dele.

- É, ele já está perdendo. – sorriu Karin. – Já perdeu uma porção de coisas. Quer um exemplo?

- Se você me der o tal exemplo, ganha mais um pedaço de _Suika_. – propôs Suigetsu, rindo.

- Ele me perdeu. Perdeu pra você. – disse Karin, sorrindo ainda mais.

- Explique melhor, e ganha mais outro pedaço. Ou seja: explicação decente, e terei três pedaços de _Suika _em débito com você. – propôs Suigetsu, entrando na brincadeira.

- Aumente para cem pedaços, e talvez eu te conte. – provocou Karin.

- Feito. Agora são cento e dois pedaços em débito. – Suigetsu cedeu, sabendo que, perdendo ou ganhando a resposta, pro que ele tinha em mente, o resultado da brincadeira seria lucrativo.

- Eu não sinto mais nada pelo Sasuke. A não ser desprezo. – disse Karin, suspirando.

- Significa que tenho chance? – perguntou Suigetsu, de certa maneira se controlando, pra não gritar de alegria.

- Claro. É só pagar os cento e dois pedaços de _Suika_ que você me deve. – Karin riu. Adorava fazer aquele tipo de chantagem com Suigetsu. Em oitenta por cento dos casos, ele cedia. – Ou achou que eu tinha esquecido, espertinho? O problema é: como eu vou comer cento e dois pedaços de melancia, de uma vez só?

- Quem disse que eu falava de pedaços da _fruta_ melancia? – Suigetsu disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Então voc-...

- Isso mesmo. Enquanto eu estiver endividado, _você_ também estará endividada. – Suigetsu afirmou, sorrindo mais.

- Que tal nós dois quitarmos a dívida hoje? – sugeriu Karin.

- Não deve fazer as coisas contra sua vontade, Karin. – disse Suigetsu, preocupado. – Ninguém pode te obrigar a nada.

- Suigetsu, eu **quero.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Observação**

**1 – **Para os que assistiram xxxHOLiC, com certeza já ouviram a Yuuko dizendo esta famosa frase em um dos episódios.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**AHÁ! Aposto que deixei todo mundo BEEEM curioso, com o final desse capítulo. Vamos lá, cada um tem três, isso mesmo, TRÊS chances pra adivinhar o que vai acontecer. **

**HOOO, é fácil de adivinhar, kkkk. Nem tenho muito o que dizer sobre o capítulo, só que ele não ficou tão grande como eu queria, mas enfim, culpa da falta de inspiração maldita.**

**Ah, tipo, se alguém fuçar o meu profile, achar meu msn lá, e decidir me adicionar, por favor, avisa por review que está me adicionando. Porque ultimamente teve gente que me adicionou, e eu não aceitei, porque eu não fazia a MÍNIMA idéia de quem fosse.**

**Ah, se houver algum atraso no próximo post, vai ser por causa do meu animefic, "Wizards' Round Table", que eu comecei a escrever, LOL. Se quiserem link pra ler, saber do que se trata, e etc, só falar por review.**

**Por hoje é só.**

Beijo, _Shinju Warashi_**.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as ****reviews...**

**Saki Shirosaki: **SasuHina é um pouco legal, mas eu prefiro NaruHina, ou até mesmo KibaHina. Pra falar a verdade, eu detesto o Sasuke, embora alguns casais com ele fiquem legais, LOL. Suigetsu é MUITO kawaii, mesmo!

**Srta Abracadabra: **Não existem palavras pra definir o quanto Suika é perfeito. Suika é Suika, e pronto. Eu gosto um pouco de NaruSaku, embora seja SaiSaku desde que o Sai apareceu. Bom, não tendo o Sasuke no meio pra atrapalhar, está tudo beleza. Até KibaTen fica perfeito pra mim, quando o Sasuke não aparece (detalhe é que eu odeio KibaTen). WEEE, eu vou ler a sua fic, de agora em diante eu preciso de fics Suika pra sobreviver o/

**Brunotop Wealey: **Nossa, isso é que é querer tirar o atraso! Bom, então você compensou os oitos meses de atraso com oito capítulos, o que deu uma média de um capítulo por mês, LOL. É bom que o Kishimoto invista mais em Suika, e se ele matar o Suigetsu ou a Karin, eu faço questão de armar um atentado em praça pública para socar e torturar o Kishi-sensei, não duvide disso, LOL.

**Lady Murder: **Sim, Suigetsu é tudo de bom. Quando eu terminar essa fic, eu vou escrever OUTRA Suika. Sim, estou falando sério. O fato é que temos de entupir esse site de fics Suika, tenho dito. E se o Sasuke for detonado na fics, melhor ainda! (pra mim, porque odeio ele, LOL!)

**Hiei-and-shino: **HAOAHAOASAHASOH, nossa, yuri mesmo, HAHA. Bom, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, LOL.

**kahh-chan: **Bom, então não precisa se desesperar, porque eu não vou abandonar a fic. Eu sumi por muitos motivos, desde trabalhos de escola, campeonatos de xadrez, animes que eu queria assistir, enfim, eu teria até que fazer uma lista, LOL.

**Uchiha Sak-chan: **Aw, que bom que gostou! E sim, Suika quer dizer melancia mesmo!

(12/07/08)


	17. Querer

SUMÁRIO: Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Querer**

- Suigetsu, eu **quero.**

**Querer. **

_**Verbo transitivo direto**_. _Ter vontade de; desejar; ter a intenção de; projetar; tencionar; desejar; desejar possuir ou adquirir; ordenar, exigir; ambicionar; cobiçar; necessitar de; requerer; pedir.  
__**Verbo transitivo indireto**__. Ter afeição; gostar; estimar.  
__**Verbo intransitivo**__. Ter ou manifestar vontade firme e decidida:  
__**Verbo pronominal**_. _Ter o desejo de estar (em certo lugar, ou em certa companhia, etc.); ter necessidade, ânsia, de; desejar; amar-se mutuamente; ato de querer; vontade; afeto; intenção. _

Karin gostava de consultar aquele dicionário(1). Bom, na verdade, gostava de consultá-lo quando, depois de ler a definição das palavras, sentia-se melhor.

E ao ter afirmado a Suigetsu que o queria... Não era apenas que o quisesse. Por um simples capricho, algo do tipo. Era mais! Ela sabia. Sabia que precisava dele. Que amava a companhia dele.

E quando ele perguntara se tinha chances com ela, foi como se tirasse um peso de suas costas. Como se livrasse dos problemas, de incertezas que a rodeavam.

E quando Suigetsu a levou para aquele quarto, onde tivera noites de prazer com Sasuke, mas noites vazias, sem sentimento algum, surgiu uma nova certeza. Uma certeza que se afirmava com os beijos de Suigetsu. Beijos, carícias, toques.

Certeza que se afirmava com a maneira com que Suigetsu fazia tudo. E ela sorriu, ao perceber, por fim, que o que faziam não era algo inútil, vazio, um jogo, chantagem, ou até mesmo satisfação por causa de carência.

Tinha uma **razão. **_Porque o amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece._(2)

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**1 – **A definição do verbo "querer" foi retirada do Dicionário Aurélio. Não é a definição completa, e sim apenas o que realmente interessava, ao meu ver, no contexto do capítulo da fic.

**2 – **Não tenho bem certeza sobre a autoria desta frase. Eu a ouvi uma vez, durante uma aula de Filosofia este ano (pois é, eu comecei a ter aulas de filosofia esse ano no colégio, estou na primeira série do Ensino Médio, mas isso não importa, LOL.). O professor disse que era de Shakespeare, mas num texto que eu li estava como autoria de outra pessoa, não lembro agora o nome. Por isso, se alguém souber de quem é a frase, me avise.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Esperavam hentai neste capítulo? HEEEEIN? HEEEIN? HEEEEEIN? Se sim, sinto desapontá-los, mas não tenho o menor talento pra escrever hentai. Quem sabe algum dia eu arrisque a escrever uma fic hentai. Se eu fizer isso, vai ser uma fic SuiKa. Prometo.**

**Mas então, o que Suigetsu e Karin fizeram? Karin agarrou Suigetsu? Suigetsu beijou o pescoço de Karin? É a pergunta que fica no ar. (Cara, isso me lembrou o Kyon, de Suzumiya Haruhi, por algum motivo tosco). Enfim, fica a critério da imaginação de vocês o que eles fizeram. Mas tenham uma certeza: eles fizeram um rala-e-rola básico, como diz a Srta Abracadabra.**

**Pois é, eu não aproveitei as férias pra postar capítulos. Por isso, provavelmente, as atualizações serão nos fins de semana. Dias de semana, existe uma coisa que acaba comigo, e o nome dela é escola. Mentira, é colégio.**

**Por hoje é só.**

Beijo, _Shinju Warashi_**.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as ****reviews...**

**Brunotop Wealey: **Pois é. Eu também me acho responsável. Se eu sumo, eu explico. Sempre explico. Bom, arriscou, e acertou. Coloquei a frase do Shakespeare (ou sei lá de quem, só falta eu ler em algum site que a frase é do Bob Marley, de tanta gente que assume a autoria da frase). Talvez nos próximos capítulos, eu coloque mais algumas frases de xxxHOLiC. HAOAAHOASH, eu vou cometer esse atentado mesmo, se o Kishimoto deixar a Karin com o Sasuke, qualquer outra coisa, ou se o Suigetsu morrer. Juro que mato o Kishimoto, ou começo a queimar colchões na frente da casa/apartamento/carro/trailler/lugar-onde-ele-mora dele. Ah, eu acho bom que o Suigetsu fique puto com o Sasuke, talvez assim a Karin comece a notar (leia-se amar qqq) ele, LOL.

**Hiei-and-shino: **Bom, como eu disse antes, não tenho o menor talento pra escrever hentai, mas fica a critério da sua imaginação o que eles fizeram. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, e espero que goste também deste, apesar de que este não ficou mil maravilhas. Sobre a animefic, eu falo contigo sobre ela pelo msn, LOL.

**Poison Lee: **Sim, era o que tu tava pensando! Só que claro, como eu nunca tentei escrever isso antes, decidi não arriscar agora, sem contar que aí, não precisaria mudar o rating da fic. O novo nick veio por causa de Wizards' Round Table. Tive tantas idéias pra WRT, que nós precisamos nos encontrar por msn pra eu te contar tudo! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Srta Abracadabra: **Opção um. Muito bem, você ganhou um... Ah, não seio que tu ganhou, não preparei nenhum prêmio, HAOASHOSSH. Que tal um pônei? Tá, um pônei não é prêmio decente. Ah, e logicamente, como rala-e-rola inclui amassos e beijinhos, pode-se dizer que todas as opções são corretas, HAOASJAOSH.

**Lu.st Shinoda: **É, eu também não gosto de SasukexKarin, mas SuiKa realmente é ótimo. Um dos meus casais favoritos de Naruto. Aw, obrigada, e espero que goste deste capítulo também!

(29/07/08)


	18. Razão

SUMÁRIO: Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Razão**

Tinha uma **razão. **_Porque o amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece._

Razão. Como pode ser definida a palavra razão?

Para algum filósofo, ou até mesmo um psicólogo, razão é oposto de emoção. Razão, pra eles, acaba acertando as decisões desastradas que podem ter sido tomadas num momento em que a emoção falou mais alto.

Dizem que, por razão ser oposto de emoção, e as mulheres, um contraste para os homens, que os homens possuem mais razão, e mulheres, vivem na emoção.

Karin discordava. As pessoas são equilíbrios de razão e emoção. Pessoas racionais se tornam muito frias, vingativas, assim como Sasuke. E decididamente, Sasuke não era um bom exemplo a se seguir.

Mas existe também a razão-motivo. Razão que explica as coisas. Exemplo básico? Simples! Quando Kabuto lhe perguntava o motivo de ter feito algo, ela respondia "Oh, por uma razão simples!" e dizia qual tinha sido o motivo.

Ainda assim, não explicava a pergunta central. Quais são as razões do amor?

Românticos dizem que vêm do coração. Que o coração é o centro das emoções. Cientistas, dizem que não. Pra eles, corações apenas bombeiam sangue, e possuem algumas outras funções, que nos deixam vivos. Pra eles, centro das emoções, é o cérebro.

No fim das contas, não importava. Amor vem de repente. Você não pode dizer que quer amar alguém. Você ama, e ponto final. Esta é a razão, este é o motivo, que o pensamento racional desconhece.

Karin riu baixinho. Então era isso. Não havia maneira alguma de negar, afinal, negar seria seguir o exemplo de **Sasuke**, o exemplo racional. Estava amando **Suigetsu**.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**HAAOSHSOSH, decididamente, minhas aulas de Psicologia no colégio serviram pra alguma coisa, finalmente! (Foi sofrido tirar meu 9,7, haha!).**

**Não tenho muito que comentar, como sempre, mas, por favor, NÃO LEMBREM DE NXZERO ENQUANTO ESTIVEREM LENDO ISSO! **

**Sério. Não agüento mais ver minhas colegas de grupo ouvindo isso. **

**Próximo capítulo, vai ter dois títulos... Sasuke, Suigetsu. E, pra deixar vocês curiosos, adianto que Sasuke fará uma mini-aparição no capítulo, e Suigetsu vai tomar uma decisão. Que vai afetar Karin.**

**Bom, fiquem roendo as unhas de curiosidade!**

**Por hoje é só.**

Beijo, _Shinju Warashi_**.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as ****reviews...**

**Lady Murder: **Talvez, talvez... Bom, com o final que eu planejo pra fic, talvez acabe escrevendo uma fic paralela... Com hentai, haha! Decididamente, hentai de Suika deve ser uma maravilha... Quente... SEXO-SELVAGEM! (ta, já parei).

**Hiei-and-shino: **Aw, que bom que gostou!

**Srta Abracadabra: **HAOAHAOSHASOAHS, eu nunca apareci no N/A de ninguém, eu acho. Ta, já apareci numa fic do Brunotop Wealey, porque ele queria dar "créditos" pela idéia da fruta melancia, junto com Suigetsu e Karin, oO'. Bom, como eu disse pra Lady Murder, talvez acabe escrevendo uma hentai. Ok, quando eu achar um Itsuki, te mando por Sedex. De cuequinha. É, sou uma aculturada que nunca viu D. Gray-man, mas tá na minha lista, haha!

**Poison Lee: **Pois é! Nossa, que coincidência louca! Eu tive um professor de Educação Física que se chamava OLÍMPIO! Nós acabamos apelidando ele de "Mr. Olimpíadas", era tão engraçado! Realmente, bloqueios são a pior coisa que pode acontecer a um(a) escritor(a) de fanfics. Poison, promete que não me bate quando eu disser que tive idéia pra uma nova estória? Pra depois de WRT? Talvez eu chame de "Canção do Sol", mas ainda não tenho certeza. Vai ser uma estória sobre uma cantora, e um escritor, mas, obviamente, vai ter coisas místicas no meio, afinal de contas, eu sempre acabo colocando coisas desse tipo nas estórias. E eu tô super ansiosa pra ver DLS, você nem faz idéia!

**Saki Shirosaki: **HAOAHAOASHS, eu também quase me atreveria a chamar os dois de safados, mas eu sou outra safada, então, não posso falar muito. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Uchiha Sak-chan: **HAOAHAOPAHAOAHASOASSHOASH, pois é, há os que gostam de hentai, e os que não gostam. Por isso, se eu for escrever hentai nessa fic, vou fazer em paralelo, assim, quem não gosta de hentai, não vai precisar ler, LOL.

(10/08/08)


	19. Sasuke, Suigetsu

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Sasuke, Suigetsu**

_Karin riu baixinho. Então era isso. Não havia maneira alguma de negar, afinal, negar seria seguir o exemplo de __**Sasuke**__, o exemplo racional. Estava amando __**Suigetsu**__._

Quem era Sasuke? Durante um bom tempo, Karin havia considerado-o um deus vivo. O alvo de suas atenções, a pessoa que era mais digna de todos os seus esforços. Poderia até dizer que vivia por ele.

Mas ele a desapontara.

Ela tentara ignorar todas as falhas dele, mas as falhas estavam lá, visíveis. Havia chegado a hora em que não era mais possível fingir que não percebia os defeitos de Sasuke. Fingir que aceitava todas as coisas vergonhosas que ele fizera.

Tinha medo. Medo de que só estivesse naquele grupo por ser o brinquedinho de Sasuke. Medo de um dia ele se cansar dela, não se sentisse mais satisfeito com ela e a largasse, sozinha.

Às vezes parecia que Suigetsu compartilhava do mesmo medo que ela. Ela não entendia como, mas ele se sentia preocupado quando Sasuke dizia que ela o irritava demais. Que não estava mais suportando a presença dela.

Suigetsu era, digamos, o oposto de Sasuke. Ela nunca havia considerado-o um deus vivo, até decidir admitir que Sasuke tinha lá seus defeitos. Grandes defeitos. Suigetsu não tentava parecer interessante. Era estranho, no meio das discussões, simplesmente lhe roubava um beijo e ela nunca se sentira ameaçada por isso. Não era a pessoa mais linda do mundo, mas, quando ele estava perto dela, ela simplesmente não conseguia olhar pra outro lugar. Ela não precisava dele, mas queria ele por perto em todos os instantes. Suigetsu era tão imperfeito... Mas parecia ser feito pra ela.

E a tormenta veio. Sasuke tornou-se mais insuportável do que nunca. Suigetsu parecia ainda mais preocupado do que nunca. Todos os dias, as mesmas discussões e os gritos de Suigetsu. Talvez a gota d'água foi quando Sasuke tentou agredi-la. Suigetsu virou uma fera para defendê-la. O murro que meteu na cara de Sasuke deixou marcas roxas por pelo menos uma semana.

E naquela noite, quando ela tentava dormir, tentando não pensar na horrenda possibilidade de Sasuke invadir o quarto dela durante a noite, foi o momento em que Suigetsu conseguiu livrá-la daquela situação. Com um pedido simples. Uma proposta de fuga.

O motivo?

Suigetsu simplesmente disse que não queria que Sasuke acabasse com a **ternura** que ainda existia nela.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Pois é, atraso pra postar DE NOVO. (é, daqui a pouco vou ter de me desviar de tijolos, pedras, e derivados). **

**Por Deus, nunca achei que Ensino Médio fosse tão complicado. E justo numa escola onde o estudo é em grupo. Parece que a carga é bem maior do que o normal!  
**

**Mas, deixando minha vida melancólica (leia-se quase emo) de lado, falemos do capítulo.**

**Foi curto, eu sei, mas é uma espécie de "intro" para os capítulos que virão a seguir. E pra fic que virá depois dessa.**

**Espero que gostem**

**Por hoje é só.**

Beijo, _Shinju Warashi_**.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as ****reviews...**

**Poison Lee: **Poois é! O capítulo foi bem curto, mas é meio que uma "introdução" para todas as mudanças que vão acontecer na vida do Suigetsu e da Karin! E já adotei a sua idéia da gaveta de projetos, eu tive uma semana DOIDA! Minha cabeça tava fervilhando de idéias, tive umas três idéias pra estórias, vê se pode!

**Lady Murder: **Pois é, a paralela. Já comecei a escrever um pouco, andei lendo umas fics hentai, pra poder ter uma "referência", já que eu sou uma novata nessa área. Vou me esforçar bastante, pra sair algo bem decente, porque eu acho que não adianta eu fazer uma fic hentai mal-feita, só por fazer.

**Hiei-and-shino: **É, nessas partes eu tento expressar meu ódio pelo Sasuke, AOASHSOSH. É, eu vou tentar outros casais futuramente, mas primeiro eu vou terminar essa fic, porque ando muito sobrecarregada ultimamente. Mas pelo menos eu já estou tentando escrever SaiSaku, com a fic Technicolor, haha.

**Uchiha Sak-chan: **Aw, que bom que gostou!

**Saki Shirosaki: **Afinal de contas, quem não tem um pouco de taradice dentro de si, não é mesmo? Espero que goste desse capítulo!


	20. AVISO!

**AVISO.**

É, eu sei que se passou bastante tempo desde minha última postagem, e não virei com desculpas toscas tipo escola, outras ocupações, porque isso não se faz. Foi pura negligência da minha parte, acabar não dedicando tempo às fics, e querer explicar de outra maneira seria até injusto com vocês.

Sim, passou um ano, não é? Até mais que um ano.

Antes que perguntem, eu vou concluir a fic, sim. Vou ir postando os últimos capítulos nas próximas semanas, quando for possível, sabem como é. Mas vou tentar, juro, tentar não demorar muito.

Se vou continuar nesse mundo de fics depois de concluí-la, não sei. Tenho outras duas que necessitam de conclusão – vou terminá-las também. Mas chega uma hora em que você sente vontade de criar as próprias estórias (sim, sei que esse termo caiu em desuso, mas continua presente no meu vocabulário), trabalhar com os próprios personagens, em vez de brincar de marionete com personagens criados por outros.

Eu estive escrevendo uma estória durante esse tempo, eis um dos motivos que me desviaram a atenção das fics. Confesso que estou bastante surpresa com esse tipo de perspectiva, há muito a se trabalhar quando os personagens são seus. Ainda mais para não deixar muitos furos, questionamentos. Afinal, são esses furos e dúvidas que nos levam a escrever fics, não é? Entender a perspectiva de um personagem, supor, sempre criar essas teorias doidas que às vezes até se provam verdadeiras.

Eu peço desculpas àqueles que deixei esperando tanto tempo, com vontade de ler uma fic completa, e tiveram que esperar por mais de um ano, vendo apenas capítulos de uma idéia inacabada. Espero poder me redimir com vocês, sério, gente.

Desculpem também os erros de português: esse aborto ortográfico me estressa demais, e o corretor do Word 2003 é uma maravilha, não acham? (Pois é, ironia é dom de Deus, haha!). É até ridículo, eu, uma futura técnica em Redes de Computadores, não ter encontrado um software com as correções necessárias. Ah, desilusão.

Enfim, aos que se interessarem em saber sobre a porcaria de estória que estou escrevendo, dêem uma olhadinha nos meus msn no meu perfil aqui no FF, adicionem, que eu muito provavelmente estarei sempre aberta e disponível para conversar! E aos que quiserem me adicionar para me xingar sobre a demora, adicionem também. Eu bem sei o quanto eu mereço ouvir uns sermões.

Acho que, por enquanto, é isso. Vou respondendo a reviews, também, e postando. Assim quer puder, respondo as do capítulo 19, e em seguida, outras.

Obrigada por terem lido até o capítulo 19. O simples fato de alguns terem acompanhado a fic até aí significa muito pra mim. Obrigada mesmo, galera, tudo de bom pra vocês.

Um abraço de urso, Shinju.

(13/03/10)


	21. Ternura

**SUMÁRIO: **Coleção de one-shots centrada na Karin. Temas organizados em ordem alfabética.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria aqui escrevendo estas one-shots.

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews até agora.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Ternura**

_Suigetsu simplesmente disse que não queria que Sasuke acabasse com a __**ternura**__ que ainda existia nela._

Karin não se lembrava muito bem de sua infância. Em sua mente, tudo referente a essa época não passava de um borrão difuso. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que algumas coisas horríveis tivessem lhe acontecido quando era criança, e no que se tratava de bloquear lembranças indesejáveis, Karin era razoavelmente boa.

Ou pelo menos aparentava ser.

Karin lembrava de uma maneira bem pobre de seus dias de menina. Desde cedo tivera que aprender a se virar sozinha, e fora deixando sua inocência e seu jeito meigo de lado. Não que isso importasse muito. Ela sabia que ou era isso, ou morrer. Mas doía tanto rejeitar o que sua mãe lhe ensinara... Tudo que sua mãe dissera, sobre ser gentil. Sua mãe tinha tantas esperanças de que ela não se tornasse uma kunoichi, e simplesmente fosse uma garota normal, que um dia iria acabar encontrando um bom marido, e seria uma ótima dona de casa. Seria uma esposa amorosa.

Pura ilusão. Apesar de concordar em que uma esposa devia ser amorosa, Karin sabia que, com sua personalidade, não conseguiria se submeter a ser somente uma dona de casa. Parecia muito simples, uma coisa muito insignificante.

Sua mãe sempre costumava cantar pra ela antes de dormir, e lhe dizia que um dia ela poderia fazer o mesmo, se tivesse uma filha.

_Mune ni aita ookina kuchi wa  
Amai okashi ja mitasarenai no ah_

_(Um grande vazio formou-se em meu coração,_

_Ele não está preenchido com grandes caramelos)_

Se tinha algo que era um mistério, e que ela nunca havia entendido, era o porque dos "caramelos" no meio do verso. Mas, pensando bem, podia ser ternura, não podia? Se tinha uma característica marcante dos caramelos, era que eles eram doces. Doces, doçura... Doçura era simplesmente ternura.

Um coração sem ternura devia ser algo como uma noite sem estrelas, na opinião de Karin. Algo triste, sem sentido.

O pior de tudo é saber que toda a ternura que ela possuía estaria condenada se continuasse com Sasuke. Boa parte de seus sentimentos bons fora destruída.

Bom, pelo menos havia uma alternativa. Fugir com Suigetsu. Ser leal a ele. E, acima de tudo, valorizar a **união** que possuíam.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Rewiews respondidas, e comentários em outro capítulo.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

(13/03/10)


End file.
